


Lost Star

by satindolphin052



Category: Outer Wilds (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satindolphin052/pseuds/satindolphin052
Summary: Some things end. Cobalt, our atronaut in training, is more perceptive than most.[Takes place much before the games events]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Lost Star

**Author's Note:**

> Cobalt is the Player character,  
> Flint is an OC.

The last remnants of sunlight trickled into the crater. It was another long day for Cobalt, there never seemed to be enough hours in the day for them even without their astronaut training.  
They rubbed their eyes, keeping themself awake to watch the sun set over the edge of their home crater.

A strange shape gently swayed in the light, the silhouette seemed to look like a person.  
Cobalt tried to remember if they needed to be rested for anything happening tomorrow, their mental callender was blank so they figured they may as well find out who else was up at this unreasonable hour. 

Cobalt plodded along the winding path, following it up to the other Hearthian. Once at the top they were guided round the edge by the distinctive plinging of the other Hearthians instrument. Ah, it was Flint.

They didn't seem to notice Cobalt approach, Flint was too focused on their own melody and humming along to it.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
A sour note emits from the kalimba as Flint jumps at the accusation  
"Shouldn't you" Flint rebutts.  
Cobalt shrugs as they set down on the grass next to them.  
"What are you even doing up here anyway?"  
Flint pats the telescope resting on their lap "I'm trying to find my star"  
"Find it?" Cobalt face twists into a bemused look.

'Flints star' was named by themself since it easiest one for them to find. If you looked in the right part of the sky it was the brightest.

"I know, I know. 'how do you lose a star' I've already heard it from Hornfels when I asked to use the Observatory telescope" Flint tugs at the sides of their hat "You don't have to embarrass me about it too Coby"  
"Maybe it just moved somewhere else?" they suggest  
"I thought that too, I'm trying to get as much time to look for it as possible"  
The hearthians watch the sunlight give way to the first stars on the horizon.  
"It couldn't have gone too far" Flint thinks aloud "Stars don't usually wander around"  
"It's not moved before has it?"  
"if it had, I haven't noticed"  
Cobalt rests their head on their palms, stroking their chin to try and invoke thought.

"I hope it comes back soon" Flint picks up their telescope, extending out the different parts and holding it to their eyes. They scan the sky slowly making sure not to miss any of the stars as they fade into view.  
Cobalt searches too, the bright star was visible without the need for a telescope.  
A few silent moments pass until the last remaining rays of orange sunset fade and the sky is full of tiny twinkling lights. The cool air wraps around them, it's refreshing breeze emphasising the stillness of the night.  
"This is a much better spot then the big tree" Flint comments while craning their neck upwards  
"Definitely more peaceful when you don't have everyone else directly below you" Cobalt adds  
"Higher up too, less light pollution" Flint finishes

The sky continues to shift slowly above them, the stars thin out to a wobbly ring of small faint specs. The bright star should be sitting inside, slightly off to the left from the centre.  
"it's really gone isn't it?" Cobalt skims around the darker shape.  
Flint lowers their scope and looks into the space too  
"I hope nothing bad happened to it"

Cobalt says nothing, Flint's Naivety was probably best kept intact for now.

The two continue searching, counting the stars in the quiet night. The hours of darkness are lost to the calmness of the atmosphere around them.  
The first rays of light from the rising sun push over the opposite horizon. Flint sighs.  
"Maybe I'll try again another night" They turn to Cobalt beside them "Thanks for looking with me Coby, even if we didn't find it"  
"Of course, now go to sleep. You've been up all night" Cobalt jokes jabbing Flint in the side  
"Me?" Flint smirks "But you're the one who has to be up early for Zero-G practice"  
Crap. How could they have forgot?  
"oh heck, Gossan is gonna kill me if I doze off again" Cobalt buries their face in their hands  
"Oh no Coby, you'd better get some sleep while you still have time" Flint jabs back on each syllable emphasising the mocking tone in their voice.  
Cobalt scowls back sticking out their tongue.  
"But uhm- Good luck anyway" Flint returns to their serious face "Not that you really need it"

Cobalt gets up and waves before they head off

"Maybe when you're out there you'll have a better chance of seeing it?" Flint says while waving  
Cobalt smiles back to them "Maybe, We'll have to find out"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those I shared this with before,  
> this is probably very baby's first fic since I wanted to kind of test the waters myself for writing


End file.
